Today I'll write
by Miss-Gaeilge-Dia
Summary: Tout est dit à l'intérieur :P
1. Chapter 1

_Le sujet est simple :_ **Vous me proposerez des couples slash** _(en reviews sur cette page) et _**des sujets** _et j'en ferais un OS._

_Pour mon premier écrit : _**Celui ou celle qui me mettra le couple et le sujet en premier verra son OS publier en premier** _et selon vos envies j'écrirais d'autre OS, bien sur je n'oublierais pas les autres thèmes que vous m'avez écris que je publierais au fur et à mesure._

_J'espère avoir été clair et précise ^^_

**Pour les couples vous pouvez aussi préciser dans quel état d'esprit vous souhaiter lire vos personnages. Vous pouvez aussi me demander un treesomes, foursomes vois plus.**

**Je précise également que le temps que je mettrais pour écrire est assez variable selon l'inspiration. (ça peut être aussi rapide que lent) alors ne m'en voulez pas trop ^^ **

**_(Si un couple que vous préféré à des sujets semblable il est évidant que je ne pourrais pas écrire la même histoire donc il vous faudra être méticuleux dans la formulation de votre sujet. Sinon ça ne va pas être simple pour accorder nos violons ^^)_  
**

_Merci :D et soyez généreux ^^ _

_PS : le premier OS sera publier en seconde page pour un meilleur confort =P (Et si vous me trouvais bizarre ou folle ou déranger ou un autre mot c'est que je suis dans mon état normal et ça ne fera que du bien à vos OS) Je signerais en bas de page grâce à qui vous avez ce OS ^^ (Comme ça vous pourrez bien rigoler à propos de ses idée loufoques ... mais non c'est pas gentil XD VOUS LE ou LA REMERCIERAIS ainsi que moi non mais ! ^^)  
_


	2. Amazing Darkness

Premier OS d'une longue série je l'espère =P Bonne lecture ^^

o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o

Je venais d'achever mon match contre cet imbécile de John Cena qui, comme d'habitude, l'avait encore emporter. J'étais fatigué, le morale complètement au plus bas et surtout énervé par ces crétins de bookers. J'avais juste besoin de décompresser dans ma chambre avec une pizza et mon téléphone pour appeler Sam toute la soirée. Elle me racontera comment elle a passer sa journée, se qu'elle a acheter aujourd'hui, l'aménagement de la maison, comment vont ses parents … Finalement je suis pas chaud pour supporter une conversation aussi lourde. Ce que je vais faire c'est commencer par me doucher, puis partir jusqu'à l'hôtel tranquillement, m'installer dans ma chambre peinard me faire couler un bon bain relaxant, manger une pizza en solitaire et après on verra.

C'est après cette bonne réflexion sur ma belle soirée que j'allais aux douches me délasser et surtout me décrasser. Je pris tout mon temps, comme sur le ring, laissant l'eau faire des miracles sur mon corps noué. Après plus d'une demie-heure planter sous l'eau brulante, je commençais rapidement à me savonner laissant l'odeur et la texture du produit me calmer et me détendre. Je terminais de me doucher, j'étais en train de me sécher quand une ombre glissa contre le mur et quelqu'un me tapota l'épaule.

- Hey Randy, ça va mec ?

- Ouai ça va, mais qu'est-ce tu fous là Cena ? Dis-je surpris.

- Je tenais juste à te dire que si tu t'ennuies ce soir, on pourrait ce faire une sortie entre copains. Y a tous le monde qui traine pour fêter l'anniversaire de Shawn. Fit-il d'un ton joyeux.

- J'y penserais mais je suis un peu mort. Soupirais-je fatigué.

- John me lança un regard un peu triste qui m'amusa.

- Allez Randy c'est notre pote et c'est un anniversaire ! Un anniv qui se passera qu'une fois dans ta vie ! Protesta John.

- C'est bon je viens, mais passe me chercher dans deux heures. J'ai pas envie de passer pour un gland si je viens seul et en plus je sais même pas où on va. Déclarais-je amusé.

- T'es génial mec à tout à l'heure ! Je t'attendrais à l'accueil ! Me lança-t-il avant de partir des vestiaires.

Je terminais de me sécher et je pris mes affaires. J'avais la désagréable sensation d'être épié depuis que Cena était partit et franchement je n'aimais pas ça. Je soupirais me passant la main sur le visage me disant que je me faisais des idées, mais rien à faire, j'étais toujours mal à l'aise. Je décidais quand même de retourner à l'hôtel. Pour le bain c'était foutu mais je pouvais toujours grignoter un peu et me détendre. Je pris ma voiture et conduit tranquillement mais je n'arrivais pas à me sentir en paix. Au bout d'un quart d'heure j'arrivais enfin à l'entrée de l'hôtel, je laissais l'un des stuarts s'occuper de mes affaires et de ma voiture pour entrer et aller à l'ascenseur.

Je me glissais à l'intérieur et appuyais sur le bouton de mon étage, les portes coulissantes commencèrent à se fermer quand une main s'interposa entre la porte et l'espace de la cabine, les portes se rouvrirent automatiquement laissant entrer l'Undertaker. Il appuya sur son étage en grognant un vague bonsoir de sa voix grave.

- Je savais pas que SmackDown avait investit quelques chambres dans l'hôtel. Constatais-je un peu étonné.

- J'ai une visite à faire. Me répondit-il.

- Un vieux copain ? Demandais-je simplement.

Il me dévisagea d'un regard sombre et déclara.

- Un nouvel ami.

Je me décalais de lui me mettant au fond de la cabine et me demandais qui pouvait être assez fou pour être ami avec l'Undertaker surtout dans le roster de Raw. Sa présence me glaçais petit à petit et son regard ténébreux semblait me vider de toute vitalité. Les yeux dans les yeux je sentais toute ma force me quitter peu à peu, un sourire méphistophélique courba ses lèvres.

La panique s'emparait de moi, il fallait que je sorte vite et que je reste dans ma chambre jusqu'à ce qu'il s'en aille mais je ne pouvais pas bouger d'un pouce. Après tout ce qu'il m'a fait subir avant lors de mes début, je ne voulais pas qu'il reste auprès de moi. Il toucha le panneau de l'ascenseur et un horrible bruit suivi d'un tremblement nous secoua dans la cabine. Lui n'avait pas bougé mais moi je me suis retrouvé collé contre lui. Ses bras musclés m'enlaçaient contre son torse j'étais paralysé, je sentais sa dureté contre mes hanches, je ne pouvais pas bouger tout son être dominé le mien.

- C'est moi celui que tu viens visiter ? Murmurais-je inquiet.

- En effet tu deviens de plus en plus malin avec le temps. Répondit le Deadman.

- C'est toi qui m'a suivit ? Demandais-je d'une voix légèrement tremblante.

- Oui, j'ai surtout aimer que tu me sentes sans pour autant me voir. Lança le Phenom d'une voix rauque.

Il commença à me caresser le dos.

- J'aime quand tu deviens l'esclave de la peur et des ténèbres car tu m'appartiens dès que tu ressens ma présence dans ce monde …

Puis il dirigea ses mains en direction de mon jeans où il les glissa en dessus de mon pantalon et de mon boxer. J'étais paralysé physiquement et vocalement. L'Undertaker était vraiment le prince des ténèbres, il avait vraiment des pouvoirs surnaturels. Mon coeur battait si fort dans ma poitrine, je sentais son aura malsaine corrompre ma propre aura. La lumière de la cabine se mettait à clignoter et les ténèbres bleuté commencer à la dévorer.

- Lorsque tu es possédé par la peur, la colère, la haine … ta maladie … quand tu deviens fou et que tu baises ta femme comme un démon, tu m'appartiens … Soupira-t-il contre mon cou.

Les ténèbres avaient engloutit toute lumière nous laissant dans l'aura maléfique de Taker.

- Quand tu es ce que tu es, tu ne peux pas t'empêcher d'être naturel, tu es mien. Ton âme est mienne depuis ta naissance. Dit le Phenom son visage contre mon cou. Ton âme me veut, tu seras et va être mon esclave pour l'éternité.

Il s'abreuvait de toute mes forces en moi pour me corrompre je le sentais. Il embrassait mon cou déposant sa marque sur ma chair avec satisfaction.

Mais pourquoi je ressentais autant de plaisir à être contre lui. À devenir sa chose ... son animal … son amant. Son esprit insufflait-il en moi sa volonté ou était-ce moi qui souhaitais devenir sien ? Voulais-je vraiment lutter contre lui ? _Ses yeux si profond ... Sa bouche si belle … Son corps si fort … _Avais-je seulement envie de lutter ? _Sa queue si dur contre mes hanches … touche-le … ses mains contre mes fesses … embrasse-le … devenir esclave des ténèbres … l'esclave de l'Undertaker … pour l'éternité … _Je sentais mon corps glisser contre le sien, nous étions nu. Avait-il enlever nos vêtements pendant que je dérivais vers lui, lui offrant mon âme et bientôt mon corps, je m'en foutais il était nu et si beau. J'étais à genoux devant sa longue queue, en admiration devant lui, si puissant.

_Suce-le ..._

Caresse-le ...

_Brûle dans mes ténèbres, mon ange déchue …_

Je le pris entièrement dans ma bouche, aimant le contact fort et le gout qu'il me laissais, je le léchais et le mordillais doucement puis frénétiquement. Je le tenais si serré dans ma gorge et déglutissais à chaque lorsqu'il était si profond. Je caressais puis massais ses boules, les séparais et massais entre les deux. Je taquinais son trou et m'amusais de son plaisir. Je durcissais de plus en plus quand je le sentais bouger et taper contre ma gorge. Il me baisait la bouche et j'adorais ça, je voulais être sale sentir son odeur et la garder. Ma main s'empara de mon sexe douloureux et je commencer des vas-et-viens désespérés.

Taker me repoussa contre la cloison avec brutalité m'ordonnant de ne pas jouir par ma propre main. Le Deadman me voulait docile, esclave de sa queue, de son esprit et de son corps. Il ne voulait pas que je jouisse sans son accord. Le Prince des ténèbres me voulait corps et âme, il me releva violemment me poussant contre la cloison et son corps. Il saisit mes jambes, je les enroulais automatiquement autour de ses hanche et il m'empala sur son sexe plus dur que jamais.

La douleur et le plaisir corrompu par l'obscurité. Je sentais mon âme quitter mon corps à chaque coups de reins et lui appartenir. Si bon … Si rapide … Si fort … Je voulais jouir, me caresser, sentir son sperme dans mes entrailles, sa chaleur et le plaisir de l'entendre grogner qu'il m'avait, que j'étais enfin devenu sien. Taker entrait et sortait de plus en plus fort, ses gémissements rauques se mêlaient aux miens. Le Deadman me repoussa encore me jetant au sol avant d'attraper mes jambes les jetant sur ses épaules. Il me pénétra encore plus profondément sollicitant un hurlement de ma part et frappait ma prostate encore et encore. Je voulais tant me caresser mais il fallait que je lui obéisse. Je coinçais mes bras derrière ma tête, gémissant dans la folie qui me rongeait, je me tordais contre sa queue en redemandant comme une bête en chaleur. Il s'enfonça plus en moi collant son corps contre le mien au sol, me pliant en deux alors qu'il m'embrassait, ses mouvement se firent plus anarchique et plus violent que jamais. Il se déversa en moi et je jouissais sur son torse tandis que nous hurlions de plaisir.

Je fermais les yeux, haletant, contre le sol lorsque la cabine se ré-enclencha et Taker disparu dans un nuage obscur

_Tu es mien Orton …_

Les portes de l'ascenseur se rouvrirent et que la lumière perça les ténèbres, des secouristes avait débloqué la cabine au bout de trois heures car John s'inquiétait pour moi. Ils m'avaient retrouvé au sol en sueur et dans un état second qu'ils qualifiaient de traumatisme dû à la claustrophobie et au manque de luminosité. Pourtant, j'en souris encore, si ils savaient …

o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o

FINISH =P

Ce super pairing vous le devez à JustWrestler =P Dont le thème et le couple était : Taker et Randy coincé dans un ascenseur ^^

Merci de m'avoir lu ^^


	3. To walk on air

Et voici la suite avec un new OS désolé de vous avoir fait attendre j'avais du boulot in real life x)

0_o-0_o-0_o-0_o-0_o-0_o-0_o-0_o-0_o-0_o-0_o-0_o

En bon high-flyer, je passais mon temps dans la lune, à rêvasser d'une superbe lune Sud-Africaine, d'un talentueux voltigeur tout comme moi. Ce qui me valait pas mal de moqueries de la part de mes potes de RAW. Pourtant je pensais -comme toujours- être parfaitement discret, mais apparemment c'est plutôt raté. Tout le roster ou presque savait à quoi je rêvais et surtout prenait un plaisir à me le faire remarquer amicalement avant de me faire griller …

- Hey l'homme-qui-vole ! Arrête de baver, ton Juju te regarde !

- Quoi ? Merde Cena t'es trop con ! Dis-je en sursautant.

- J'étais en train de te parler bonhomme ! Lança Cena amusé.

- Ah ouai désolé j'étais distrait … Marmonnais-je en excuse.

- Ouai, j'ai bien vu. Remarqua John amicalement. C'est depuis que tu as vu un certain gars du Nexus et ton cerveau a disjoncté juste au moment ou il t'est passé devant, n'est-ce pas ?

- Mais il est si mignon … Soupirais-je. Avec son air ténébreux et puis il m'a souris ...

- Arrête ! Tu me donnes envie de voir Randy … Protesta l'ex-champion de la WWE. Et quand est-ce qu'il a pu te sourire ton ange Gabriel ?

- Parce qu'il sait sourire ? Blaguais-je. Justin m'a souri quand il est passé à côté de moi …

- C'était il y a vingt minutes et oui il t'a souris mais t'avais l'air d'un groupie devant son dieu, alors si il n'a pas compris le message ...

- Mais il est si craquant ! Couinais-je les yeux scintillant.

- Craquant ... Randy est craquant, toi tu as juste fondu devant ton morceau de chocolat au lait. Plaisanta Cena. Mais je sais pas saute lui dessus vous avez l'air de deux vautours qui ...

- Non mais tu te fous de moi ! Il me tourne pas autour ... Marmonnais-je déçu. Je m'en serais rendu compte ...

- Bien sur c'est comme le sourire qu'il t'a adressé et la très lente réaction d'un gars passant son temps dans la lune qui a réagi un siècle après. Mais fait pas cette tête la Ev' ...

Je boudais à côté de John après la remarque sur Justin qui me tournait soi-disant autour.

- Et si je te disais que j'avais une source sur qui a parlé avec lui ... Enfin c'est Justin qui a parlé avec lui et d'après ma source il a cherché à avoir des informations assez rapproché sur un hight-Flyer de la même division que lui ... Fit Cena très content de sa révélation.

Je lève un regard plutôt joyeux sur mon ami et commence à sortir de ma bouderie.

- Il a parlé avec toi ? Demandais-je surpris.

- Je savais que ça t'intéresserais ! Lança vivement John en m'ébouriffant les cheveux. Il a demandait quelques renseignements à Randy ... Comme ta couleur préféré, ton animal préféré, ton plat préféré ... Ce que tu aime faire après la lutte ... Pas très discret le garçon mais il était trop mignon avec son petit air intéressé et ses petits yeux noir qui brillaient comme un gosse à noël ...

- Me dis pas que tu les as espionner ? Parce qu'à mon avis c'était une conversation privé. Dis-je d'une voix à la limite de l'explosion de joie.

- Bah j'étais un peu forcer de tout entendre Randy et moi on passait un moment nutella quand le petit gars et venu frapper à la porte du vestiaire. C'était moi le moins habillé dans l'histoire et j'ai du me planquer sous le lit ... Randy était allongé dessus et il commençait et il a glissé discrètement sa main sous le lit pour vérifier ma température et jouer avec Johnny ... Alors c'est sur que je me rappel ça ... Hmmm que du bonheur ... Soupira mon obsédé de copain.

- C'est bizarre à chaque fois que quelqu'un vient rendre visite à l'un d'entre vous il débarque en plein porno ... Murmurais-je tout rouge.

- C'est parce qu'on peut jamais faire ça tranquille mon enfant. Répondit-il d'une voix grave.

- Ou que vous êtes des lapins-hybrides possédant une apparence humaine et des envies sexuelles digne de deux lapin en rut. Dis-je en rigolant. J'espère qu'il n'a pas remarqué votre manège sinon il voudra jamais jouer au docteur avec moi ...

- Petit pervers ! Lança Cena avec une voix faussement outrée. En tout cas dis merci à tes parrains de l'amour tu as un rencards avec un Sud-Africain pendant malheureusement une journée car Tonton Vince était têtue ... Mais tu vas en Floride passer cette journée avec ton ange à Disney Word T'imagine même pas ce que j'ai pu faire pour convaincre Randy de m'aider face au boss ! Il a déjà son ticket et il t'attend. Allez file de la salle gosse !

- Mais t'aurais pas pu le dire plus tôt ! Hurlais-je hystérique. Merde je vous adore les gars !

- Fais gaffe si tu reviens pas demain soir t'auras la citrouille à rapporter à Vince ! Lança John hilare.

C'est ainsi que Justin et moi étions en route pour Disney Word. Tous les deux, comme des amoureux l'un loin de l'autre à l'autre bout du Jet comme deux gamins timides ... Je tentais un petit rapprochement tout en finesse pour éviter de passer pour une andouille et timidement je lui demandais :

- Hmmm Justin ? Tu peux t'assoir à côté de moi j'ai un peu peur en avion quand je suis assis seul ...

- Bien sur, mais pourquoi tu ne t'es pas placé à côté de moi avant le décollage ? Dit-il en souriant.

- J'osais pas te déranger et je pensais gérer tout seul mais là ça n'a pas l'air de marcher. Déclarais-je avec l'air le plus mignon du monde. Et vu que tu es le seul à qui je peux le demander sans me sentir gêné ... ça serais cool.

Il se leva doucement et arriva à côté de moi avec un grand sourire.

- Si ça peut nous permettre de faire connaissance avant de dormir, je suis d'accord.

*Il est trop mignooon !*

Il était tard, mais pendant plus de deux heures nous parlions de tout et de rien, de nos passions de pourquoi nous nous étions lancé dans la lutte jusqu'à se que je fasse mine de m'endormir avec un air fatigué.

Justin était réellement fatigué mais moi je voulais un peu le tester alors je posais ma tête sur mon dossier et au bout de presque dix minutes je fis mine de dormir pour glisser ma tête sur son épaule. Je fis glisser ma couverture et fis semblant d'avoir froid pour agripper la première source de chaleur en grognant. Justin ne s'était pas encore endormi car j'entendais son coeur battre plus vite lorsque je l'étreignais presque comme mon oreiller en gémissant un "Justin t'es si chaud ..." contre lui. Il ne tenta même pas de me repousser lorsque je collais mon corps contre le sien. Je sentais son regard ténébreux sur moi et un il poussa un long soupire torturé. Il nous couvrit tous les deux avec les couverture et me garda contre lui avec un bras protecteur. Un déposa un baiser sur mon front et murmura doucement :

- J'aimerais tellement qu'on soit aussi proche dans la vie que maintenant ...

Je m'accroche un peu plus à lui avec un léger sourire en poussant un soupire de satisfaction humant son odeur épicé. La nuit se termina rapidement trop rapidement à mon gout, quelque chose me réveilla, je compris que nous allions atterrir et je dû me séparer de lui avant son réveil. Je fis mine de dormir sur à ma place avant que l'hôtesse personnel du jet ne nous réveille. Elle réveilla en douceur Justin qui souriait comme un bébé en dormant et fis de même pour moi. Même si nous n'avions dormis que quelques heures nos vies de lutteurs nous avez vite habitué à ça et nous étions assez en forme pour cette journée unique.

Un chauffeur personnel nous pris pour nous emmener jusqu'au parc nous étions aux anges. Finalement nous nous retrouvions devant Disney World avec nos tickets comme deux gosses lâchés par leur nounou. La caissière nous expliqua soigneusement que nous avions tous les deux une chambre réserver dans un superbe hôtel réserver au nom de Cena-Orton car le Jet aurait un peu de retard. Nous la remercions et entrèrent finalement dans l'immense parc déjà fortement bondé.

- J'y crois pas ! S'écria Justin. T'as vu tout ce monde on en a pour dix ans si on veut faire un maximum de manège à sensation !

On peux déjà essayer celui-là il y a moins de personnes et un peu de sensation. Dis-je en souriant.

Nous étions juste à côté de Space Mountain, il y a avait un peu de fil d'attente et la journée avait bien commencer. Nous étions enfin à l'intérieur de l'attraction il faisait sombre et nous ne nous étions pas séparé pour le moins du monde. Nous prenions place et attendions que tout commence dans le noir le plus complet. Nous nous retrouvions face à un immense tunnel avec des flash bleues qui nous explosés les yeux alors que les wagons commencer à s'engager dans un autre tunnel une immense pente montante nous accueillait et lentement nous prenions de la hauteur. Et là au bout d'une dizaine de seconde d'ascension la vitesse augmenta rapidement et nous enchainions les virages les plus fous que nous avions vu. Les pentes et les virages nous faisaient éclater de rire comme deux imbéciles heureux en un regard et on riait comme deux barges. Mais comme toute les bonnes choses avait une fin au bout de trois minute c'était la fin alors on se regarda et décida comme un seul homme de recommencer l'attraction. Pendant facilement une demi-heure nous enchainions les paries stupide comme lever les bras ou fermer les yeux et voir faire les deux choses en même temps. Parfois à tour de rôle pour expérimenter les sensations et surtout pour que je puisse le regarder prendre son pied sans complexe.

Après nous cherchions divers manèges que nous testions avec enthousiasme et continuons à parler jusqu'à ce que nos ventre crièrent leur faim commune. Mais avant nous avions décider de visiter le Swiss Family Treehouse profitant qu'un maximum de personne aller manger pour être un peu tranquille. Justin et moi étions de plus en plus proche les liens étaient véritablement créer, je sentais son regard plus qu'amusé sur moi quand je prenais de l'avance et faisais mine de m'intéresser à une invention.

Puis nous allions dans le restaurant Cinderella's Royal Table reprendre des forces pour l'après-midi qui était déjà bien engagé maintenant. Il y avait moins de personnes ça nous arrangé beaucoup. Nous étions comme dans un véritable château, accueillis comme des princes. À table nous avions un véritable banquet mais fidèle à nous même nous n'avions pas trop abusé pour ne pas ébranler notre équilibre alimentaire. Nous nous lancions quelques regards croisés furtifs mais je percevais les siens comme plus qu'amicaux.

Nous avions fini de manger et nous étions à nouveau dans le parc toujours ensemble plus complice que jamais. Nous enchainions divers manège moins violent que ce matin pour ne pas être malades après avoir mangé puis Justin s'arrêta devant The Haunted Mansion avec un air surexcité, moi j'étais pas très chaud pour y entrer. Les manoirs hantés avec des créatures bizarre c'est pas trop ma tasse de thé. Mais pour lui faire plaisir je pris mon courage à deux mains et entré avec lui. Je m'installait à côté de lui dans le wagon et nous commencions à bouger. Nous vîmes un homme se décomposer dans son tableau ensuite nous arrivions dans une salle où un homme parlait avec une voix malfaisante quand la lumière se coupa et d'horrible hurlement me fit sursauter et me serrer tout contre mon ange que j'agrippais comme pour ne pas être abandonner. Nous étions maintenant dans un couloir ou la voix parlait toujours dans le noir et des regards lumineux nous fixaient m'effrayant encore plus pour le plus grand bonheur de Justin qui m'avait tout serrer contre lui. L'ambiance était très Undertakerienne et j'étais presque persuader que les Brother of Destruction aller sortir de nul part pour faire un carnage. Il y avait même un tableau de la mort qui me pétrifier encore plus. Je ne pu contenir un cris de peur quand des tête nous fixèrent qu'un espèce de salle exposer des cadavres et des créatures ainsi que des personnes hurlaient. Je nichais ma tête contre son cou en lui gémissant de ne pas me laisser car je l'aimais trop pour mourir de peur ici ... Justin éclata de rire et me garda au chaud contre lui en me répondant également qu'il m'aimait mais que jamais il ne me laisserait tout seul ici. Je reniflais encore tout tremblant contre lui et n'avais pas encore réaliser que nous nous étions avoué mutuellement notre amour. Il câlina doucement ma tête et me déclara à nouveau qu'il m'aimait, il faisait encore noir mais je savais quand même où était sa bouche pour l'embrasser à en perdre haleine, me raccrochant à ce moment de bonheur pour oublier ma peur des manoirs faussement hanté.

Le nuit allait tombé et nous avions opté pour manger directement à l'hôtel qui était ma-gni-fique. Un vrai décors paradisiaque qui rappelé tant à Justin l'Afrique. La vue sur la réserve animal, le château au loin ainsi que le soleil couchant nous remplissaient de bonheur nous étions monté dans notre chambre qui comme par le pur des hasard n'avait qu'un seul lit pour deux personnes ... Comme c'est étrange, je remercierai messieurs Cena et Orton pour le grande contribution. Et c'était surtout la qui était la plus séparé des autres, en hauteur et n'avaient pas de voisin autour. Il y avait une salle à manger avec le repas déjà servis. La chambre, la salle de bain et le balcon où nous allions pouvoir voir le feux d'artifice en tout intimité.

Nous mangions tranquillement et une fois le repas terminé le personnel nous débarrassa la table avant de nous prévenir que le chauffeur ne sera pas là avant dix heure demain matin et que nous serions réveiller demain à huit heures. Nous restions là nous fixant, nous parlant avec des regards tendre et amoureux, nous embrassant comme deux adolescent timide. Puis le feux d'artifice aller commencer le me placer devant lui profitant de ma petite taille tandis qu'il m'enlaça me serrant contre son corps brulant, je me sentais le plus heureux des hommes. Le spectacle avait bien commencer et je me tortillais de joie contre lui j'adorais les feux d'artifice ! Mais je ne me rendais à peine compte de l'érection monumentale que je lui provoquais. Je continuer à me trémousser contre lui, gesticulant comme un gosse tandis que ses hanches ne tenaient plus en place et il se frottaient langoureusement contre moi, caressant mon corps et glissant des baisers brûlant sur ma peau clair.

- J'ai prévue un feux d'artifice personnel mais j'ai besoin d'un coéquipier ... Tu as l'air presque parfait dans ce rôle Evy ... Murmura Justin contre mon oreille.

Je sens mon esprit se déconnecter du véritable feux d'artifice pour se préoccuper du volcan Sud-Africain qui bouillonné derrière moi.

- Presque parfait ? Répétais-je distrait par une main flattant mon torse.

Celle-ci glissa lentement me faisant frisonner tandis qu'il continuait à frotter doucement sa virilité contre mes fesses. Innocemment je lui demandais :

- Est-ce qu'avec un peu d'attente et de préparation est-ce que je serais parfait ?

Lentement il me déshabilla me laissant en boxer sur le balcon contre lui plus torride que jamais. Je sentais mon sexe s'éveiller doucement et un doux frisson me saisis lorsqu'il me caressa à travers le tissus.

- Il se pourrais que certaines conditions puissent être respecter maintenant ... Grogna Justin contre mon oreille.

Il me retourna et se colla plus à moi tandis que nous nous embrassions dans la nuit coloré par les feux. J'étais aux anges lorsqu'il frottait nos queue ensemble mais je voulais le sentir plus contre moi. Il enleva mon boxer alors que je m'attaquais à ses vêtements entre deux ou trois attaques de bisous ciblés sur mon cou et mon torse. Nous traversions la pièce toujours en perdant des vêtement et en nous bécotant jusqu'à ce que je tombe sur le lit les jambes écarté et le sexe fièrement érigé. Il se débarrassa de ses derniers vêtement avec un regard de prédateur et comme un fauve il se glissa entre mes jambes et me dévora de baiser.

- J'ai trop envie de toi mon ange ... Dis-je en gémissant plaintivement.

- Tu es sur ? J'ai pas envie de te faire mal tu sais. Me répondit-il sérieusement.

- S'il te plait je veux voler avec toi au septième ciel ... prend-moi ... Continuais-je.

Je mis mes hanches à hauteur de son sexe en grognant d'envie. Je fixais mon ange avec cette position plus qu'incandescente je soumettant à la tentation. Il grogna frustré du manque de matériel adéquate à la situation et du se résoudre à lubrifier ses doigts avec sa salive avec un regard emplie de luxure. Il en glissa un puis deux doucement en moi me faisant tortiller de plaisir quand il trouvait la prostate, il était mon premier, j'étais quand même un peu tendu mais horriblement excité. Justin continua à m'étirer et à taquiner ma prostate rendant ma queue plus dur que jamais obtenant des gémissements de plus en plus long et langoureux.

- Plus ... Je te veux ... S'il te plait plus ...

Justin retira ses doigts me faisant presque pleurer de manque en caressant son sexe étalant son pré-sperme pour le lubrifier et positionna la tête de sa queue face à mon trou. Je me préparais déjà à me détendre et il entra en moi centimètre par centimètre.

- Evy t'es si serré ... si chaud ... Grogna mon ange les yeux fermés de plaisir.

Nous étions en sueur, brulant de désir l'un pour l'autre. Il était entièrement en moi mais je m'attendais à moins de douleur qu'en ce moment. Justin s'en rendit compte et il s'empara de mon sexe pour atténuer la souffrance la remplaçant par des vagues de plaisir. Mes hanches commencèrent à bouger déclenchant sa propre envie de se déplacer en moi. Lentement il débuta de tendre va-et-viens puis il prit de la vitesse et fini par percuter ma prostate me faisant rugir de plaisir.

- Justin plus fort ... trop bon ... voler avec toi ... hmm

Encouragé par mes gémissements et le besoin de se libérer il accéléra. Frappant encore et toujours ma prostate provoquant en moi comme des chocs électrique le long de ma colonne vertébrale me rendant fou. Je m'agrippais à ses hanches avec mes jambes et l'enlaça avec mes bras collant de plus en plus nos corps. Il saisit ma queue et commença à me masturber au rythme de ses coups de plus en plus frénétique me faisant hurler de plaisir tandis qu'il grognait dans l'effort sentant mon corps se contracter autour de lui. Des flashs blancs se mêlèrent aux reflets des feux d'artifice qui tonnaient dehors nous rendant fou. Je fini par craquer et déversa mon orgasme entre nos deux corps et le senti se répandre dans mes entrailles avec un grondement presque bestiale. Il retomba à côté de moi les yeux clos un sourire courbant ses lèvres. Je devais à peu près avoir la même tête que lui. Je n'étais pas encore prêt à me séparer de lui et je me glissais contre lui qui m'enlaça.

- Je veux encore voir le septième ciel avec toi mon ange ... Murmurais-je en haletant contre son corps.

- Je t'y emmènerais autant de fois que tu voudras si tu veux bien de moi Evy. Me répondit Justin encore grisé par le plaisir.

0_o-0_o-0_o-0_o-0_o-0_o-0_o-0_o-0_o-0_o-0_o-0_o

Et voilà un nouveau OS terminé remercier notre Super-Louvie pour le thème donné un Gabourne tout mignon (enfin j'espère qu'il l'est) =P

J'espère avoir quelques commentaires (pairing et réactions ^^) ça serait géniale ^^


End file.
